


your name isn't rio, but i don't care for sand

by carlotawrites



Series: i'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Thoughts, It's Theon having dirty thoughts, M/M, That concern Robb, That's the only mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlotawrites/pseuds/carlotawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're in a club, Theon looks at Robb and wonders about what he'd do if he had him all for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your name isn't rio, but i don't care for sand

**Author's Note:**

> [prequel to "it's three in the morning and i'm trying to change your mind"; takes place a year before theevents of the rest of the series]; Theon's POV

Theon was dancing. Well, not exactly dancing. The young man was indeed moving his body in quite a frantic manner, yet he lacked the coordination. It was more of an enthusiastic shake of limbs than a dance. Then again, if he were to look around, he would find none dancing, no, but all entranced by the beat which left the speakers and pulsed right through them.

It was in this over-excited move of limbs, with sweat dripping down his forehead that he laid eyes on Robb. He wasn't quite sure why he had brought him along -- the auburn-haired young man merely sat at the bar, slowly sipping his drink through a thin straw, his back not fully turned to the dance floor, even though he wasn't exactly facing it, his shoulders slightly hunched. Most wouldn't have found such a vision something to deemed handsome and attractive, yet Theon wasn't most. Looking at the way his friend's back was slightly arched, he wandered what he would do to get it to arch the other way.

The dark-haired man slowed down his movements -- he wasn't completely still among all those lively people around him, no, yet he had managed to find a comfortable balance between moving his body and keeping his eyes fixed on Robb -- on his curls, on the light stubble covering his jawline, on the way his spine seemed to lightly poke through his skin.

Theon wondered whether Robb had been with anyone before -- he was almost sure he hadn't or else he would know. Robb told him everything and Theon did the same. They had known each other for years and there was not a secret they didn't share, an awkward event they didn't tell each other.

His eyelids fell, almost covering his eyes, but not quite. He left a tidbit open, so that he could see Robb while he imagines when he wanted to do with him.

Theon had never put much thought to it yet, lately, the idea had been popping up into his thoughts at all sorts of times, even the most inappropriate ones.

_I would lay you down on your back, nothing covering that milky-white skin of yours. Nothing but those constellations of freckles that make you even more beautiful. And I would kiss you. The kisses would be slow and deep and passionate, making you forget you had ever wished to kiss another pair of lips. And I would whisper all sorts of sweetness in your ears and trail your neck and those lovely collar bones with more kisses. These would be a little bit rougher, leaving soft marks for you to remember later on. Then I would would kiss your chest and your stomach and your navel until my mouth reached your cock. Then I'd take you in my mouth in a painfully slow manner, making you enjoy every bit of it. But only a few slow sucks -- I wouldn't want to to come right there, no. I would finally lubricate my fingers and push them inside you, like none had done before. And after all that teasing, all that playing around, I'd enter you with the utmost care and I'd slowly fuck you, lowering my body so that my lips could kiss your lips and ease the pain away._

_And I'd whisper sweet nothings into your ear once again, while stroking your prick at the same pace I thrust in and out of you -- slow and deliberate. And when we had reached our peak, I'd bring you down slowly and embrace you. And I'd kiss you again and assure you that I'd never want to do anything with anyone else but you.  
_

There was something different in this particular fantasy of his. Theon wasn't one to dream about post-coital snuggling or promises of long-lasting love. Well, he had never been like that. Perhaps he was changing. For Robb Stark.

Shaking his head, the dark-haired young man tried to empty his mind of such thoughts, as he slowly walked to where Robb was sitting. 

"Won't you come dancing?" he inquired, in a loud tone.

"I'm no good at dancing." the other replied.

"Well, neither am I, and I'm still out there. C'mon!" Theon almost begged, grabbing Robb's arm and dragging him to the dance floor. He certainly wasn't going to mention when he had been thinking about. No. Robb would never feel the same.


End file.
